Honoka Takamiya
Honoka Takamiya is the male protagonist of the story.He is a first year student and newstudent council president of Tougetsu academy. Appearence Honoka has brownish yellow eyes and short black hair.As a student his uniform consist of white shirts with blue tie and black trousers.In his home he is usually wears casual cloths Background Honoka Takamiya is the first child of Komachi Takmiya and elder brother of Kasumi Takamiya.Not a lot has been specified about his background in manga up till now.But it has been hinted that he is met up with both Kazane Kagari and Ayaka Kagari.But his memories of them were erased probably by Mikage,schools chemistry teacher. It has been said that white princess Evermilon has sealed inside him.There are 5 seals in total and one of the seal already broken in manga Personality Honoka shown to be a lonely guy always prefered to left alone.He sits next to 'Princess of the school' Ayaka Kagari.He thinks He is an average student with no real talents or special abilities. He is shown to be very kind hearted in various occassions by protecting Ayaka and a small girl.He is very righteous and wants to help those who are being bullied as he knows what it is to being bullied.It is one of the reason he decides to become a apprentice of Ayaka Kagari Powers and Ablities Honoka is a short average student.His grades are poor and very less stamina. He is physically weak and no real talent in anything Since Evermilon is sealed inside him he has vast amount of magic power that is sufficent to maintain and repair entire city damages caused by other witches.Also Ayaka Kagari has been using his magic power through damage transfer technique.It is also shown that he can switch places with Ayaka using this power. As a normal mage he has shown that he is capable of using broom for flying. Relationships Ayaka Kagari Ayaka is always shown to be traveling in the same bus and sitting besides him in his class.Their cleaning duty is also at the same time.It is unknown to him that Ayaka is protecting him from other tower witches prior to the revelation of witches.Since Ayaka always surrounded with her fans he is always wished to get a new seating arrangement.He is romantically intrested in her. After he knows about witches and Ayaka is willing to be with him openly, the hate from her fans are incrased and he is hesitant to be with Ayaka.He is very protective abut her and doesn't want to see get her hurt.He belives in her but wishes that she tells him the truth about him.Later he asks her to teach him magic so that when time comes he can protect himself Later in the series it is revealed that their mothers arranged things the will get married in future.It is also hinted that they know each other in their childhods but their memories were wiped out by someone. Kasumi Takamiya She is the younger sister of Honoka.they are very close to each other.It is said by their mother that every 2 days she will sllep and bath with him and every weekend she asks her brother to get the bonouses in her game.She beleives that it is her right as younger sister. As a studio witch it is her duty to protect Honoka from other witches on home and holidays.She is very jealous of Ayaka due to the time and manner in which she spending with her brother. Evermilon Evermilon is sealed inside Honoka's body.When the first seal is broken she appeared infront of Honoka and asked him believe in Ayaka's strength more and helped him in the fight with Medusa Kazane Kagari She is the chairwoman of Tougetsu acadamey and commander of workshop witches.It is shown that Honoka known Kazane in his childhood and he has no mmory of her.It is said that she is the reason why Honoka can keep peaceful life Komachi Takamiya She is the mother of Honoka.According to honoka when stress comes,she first resort to cry and then resorts to lethargy.Whenever it happens Honoka is the one take care of his mother Plot Takamiya Honoka is an average student with no real talents or special abilities. In class, he sits next to Kagari Ayaka, the "Princess" of the school. The two never talk to each other and any interaction with her results in being attacked by her fan club. However, when Honoka's life is in danger, Ayaka arrives to his rescue dressed as a witch. It is revealed that Ayaka is what is known as a Workshop Witch within the city and Takamiya is under her protection.Now he is know about it she says she will protect him openly.Next day onwards she starts to walk and speak with him openly much to the anger of her fanclub. He is again attacked by a tower witch name Tanpopo Kuraishi.She is again defeated by Ayaka.Kuraishi transfers to Honoka's class with her four companions.Ayaka confronts them and defeats them singlehand.During confrontation tower witches say they are after white thing inside him.After the incident Honoka asks Ayaka to teach him the magic.Next weekend he called out by Ayaka to shop witch's clothing.He again attacked by some othr tower witches again Ayaka crushes them.He is then introduced to Kazane Kagari ,commander of studio witches who also happens to be Ayaka's mother. Next day they are attacked by another witch Chronoire Schwarz VI.She shows him that if he is injured his injury will transfers to Ayaka by stabing him in stomach.She gives him a tofee which can release the white princess inside him. The next evening Ayaka teaches basics of magic to Honoka and tells him about the duties of the workshop witches.Later he learns that his sister Kusumi also is a witch during another attack of Tanpopo Kuraishi's gang.After the incident Ayaka decides to start living with Honoka much to Kusumi's chargin.It is then revealed that Ayaka is fiancee of Honoka from his mother.When Honoka and Ayaka reaches Ayaka's house they are greeted by Medusa,one of the Gorgion sister.During the fight Ayaka is petrified and Honoka brokes the first seal and Evermilon appears.She asks him to beleive in Ayaka's power and helps him fight.She also tells him in order to save Ayaka he needs to kiss her which he did in her cheeks and Ayaka defeats Medusa.During fight her mansion gets destroyed and she starts to live in Honoka's house with him On school students council asks advisor an chemistry teacher Mikage to solve the relationship between princess and Honoka.He summons them and to their surprise he is also one of the witch.He asks Honoka to not to undo the seals and he will keep it as a secret.Inorder to stay together Ayaka by using her power makes Honoka student council president and become himself as vice president much to student's surprise Quotes *(To Ayaka)I don't think there's any guy who would be against living with you. Trivia References Witch craft works manga Category:Characters Category:Male